Love in the Apocalypse
by Any-MorganLeFay
Summary: Rick despierta del coma en un mundo destrozado y solo tiene una única idea, encontrar a su pareja y su hijo, pero, ¿Lograra hacerlo en un mundo donde la muerte reina? Rickyl
1. Capítulo 1 Atlanta

Capítulo 1 Atlanta

La luz entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta, abrió los ojos con lentitud esperando encontrar a Shane de pie a lado de su cama con ese jarrón de flores en sus manos.

Pero no habia nadie en la habitación, se levantó con cuidado, sentía las piernas débiles, como si no las hubiera usado por días.

-Shane, ¿Estas en el baño? –se volvió hacia la mesita de noche y vio que las flores estaban ahí, pero habia algo extraño. Estaban secas.

Miro a su alrededor y vio más cosas extrañas, como que el reloj en la pared no avanzaba y las maquinas médicas.

Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

La persecución, el auto volcado, los disparos.

 _"Shane, no le cuentes a Lori ni a Daryl lo que sucedió ¡Nunca! ¿Entendiste?"._

El abrasador dolor en la espalda

 _"¡Le dieron a Rick!"_

La imagen de Daryl en su mente antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Poco a poco trato de levantarse pero las piernas no lo sostuvieron y cayó al piso.

Se puso de pie con esfuerzo, y apoyándose en la pared logro llegar a la entrada pero al abrirla vio un panorama desalentador e inquietante.

Contra la puerta habia una camilla y el pasillo se veían devastado. Habia papeles por todo el piso e instrumentos médicos tirados alrededor pero no se veía ni una sola persona.

Algunas luces estaban prendidas pero parpadeaban como si fueran a apagarse en cualquier momento.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la recepción, tomo el teléfono pero no habia línea.

Se asomó por una de las puertas cerradas y vio a una mujer en el pasillo, con el abdomen desgarrado que tenía tiempo muerta.

Fue en dirección contraria por el pasillo y continúo observando.

El lugar estaba destrozado, habia agujeros de bala en las paredes y sangre en el piso. No entendía que habia pasado pero no habia ni una sola persona viva.

Llego hasta una puerta con un cartel en la parte superior que rezaba cafetería la cual tenía una gruesa cadena y candado además de unas letras pintadas que decía "No abrir, muertos dentro".

Pero vio con sorpresa que las puertas se entreabrían y escuchaba gemidos, de entre las rendijas salieron un par de manos y Rick ya no resistió más.

Salió corriendo. Al abandonar el hospital supo que algo horrible habia pasado. Habia muertos colocados en hileras, cubiertos de sábanas blancas, en el atrio del hospital.

Seguramente se trató de alguna epidemia, o algo peor.

Habia también objetos militares. Autos, tiendas y helicópteros.

Siguió caminando, en ese momento solo le importaba una cosa, llegar con su familia.

No sabía si lo que habia visto en el hospital habia sido solo ahí, o en todo el mundo pero tenía que encontrarlos.

Llego hasta un parque donde vio una bicicleta tirada y fue por ella. A lado de esta habia un cuerpo cercenado que le daba la espalda. Nada más era el torso y la cabeza.

Pero al momento de tomar la bicicleta el cuerpo se movió hacia él. Horrorizado tiro la bicicleta mientras la criatura trataba de llegar a él, gruñendo y estirando sus brazos.

Rápidamente se montó en la bicicleta y se alejó.

Tardo aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar a su vecindario, sobre todo por la debilidad que aun sentía.

Entro a su primer parada, la casa de su hijo pero la encontró vacía.

Habia ropa en la cama, así como puertas y cajones abiertos, como si hubieran salido a toda velocidad. Cada vez con más miedo salió del lugar rumbo a su segundo objetivo. Su casa.

Su pareja y el vivían en el mismo vecindario que su ex-esposa y su hijo, solo a dos calles de diferencia, pero también la encontró vacía y aun mas revuelta que la otra.

Al ver como la mayoría de las cosas de su habitación estaban tiradas finalmente se derrumbó.

No sabía que habia ocurrido, ni donde estaba su familia. Estaba completamente perdido.

* * *

Escuchar lo que habia pasado de Morgan y Duane fue un impacto. Estaba horrorizado pero no podía negar que fuera real, no después de lo que habia visto en el hospital y la criatura del parque.

Cuando le hablo del centro de refugiado vio una esperanza. Si su familia estaba en algún lado, seguramente era ahí. Confiaba en su pareja y sabía que habría puesto a salvo a Lori y Carl.

Los tres se dirigieron a la estación para poder tomar un baño y cambiarse. Rick tomo todas las armas que habia en la estación, así como las municiones.

Antes de salir Rick reviso en su casillero y encontró lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño anillo plateado con dos iniciales grabadas en el interior y una fecha.

-¿Un regalo de tu pareja? –dijo Morgan mirando el anillo y Rick asintió.

-Lo intercambiamos en nuestro primer aniversario –le mostro el grabado en el interior –son nuestras iniciales y la fecha de la primera cita.

Se sentaron mientras Duane terminaba de cambiarse en los vestidores. Rick se puso el anillo en el anular izquierdo* y lo acaricio con delicadeza mientras una sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios recordando el día en que habia conocido a su novio.

-Nos conocimos hace tres años, cuando arreste a su hermano por conducir ebrio…Lori y yo estábamos en proceso de divorcio, solo faltaba que salieran los papeles y firmarlos. Fuimos amigos un año hasta que lo invite a salir. Hace un año compramos una casa juntos, a dos calles de la de Lori y Carl.

-¿Cómo sobrellevaron tu ex y tu hijo que salieras con un hombre?

-Carl adora a Daryl como un segundo padre, se llevan muy bien. En cuanto a Lori, ella sabía que era bisexual desde que comenzamos a salir pero no lo acepto tan bien como esperaba. Al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que era algo serio así que finalmente llego a un acuerdo con eso. Además, Daryl es una buena persona. Parece un chico malo, con su motocicleta y su ballesta pero es muy diferente en el interior. Es emocional, cariñoso y honesto.

Morgan sonrió al escuchar el sentimiento en la voz del ayudante del Sheriff, pero ya no dijo nada más pues Duane salió de los vestidores y Rick se puso de pie para tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí.

Una vez ya preparados se separaron con la promesa de comunicarse al menos una última vez.

* * *

Rick vio al grupo que habia encontrado en Atlanta mientras se dirigían a su campamento con aprehensión.

Habia esperado encontrar a su familia en el centro de refugiados pero no necesito pasar mucho tiempo ahí para saber que tal centro no habia existido y si alguna vez lo hubo habia caído.

Ahora ya no sabía dónde buscar o si los encontraría. Estaba muy preocupado.

Al llegar al campamento vio varios carros y casas rodantes, poco a poco comenzaron a bajar de los vehículos mientras los miembros del campamento los veían y caminaban hacia ellos saludando a los recién llegados.

Rick bajo del auto acercándose al grupo. Entonces vio una persona que le hizo detenerse en seco y que las lágrimas poblaran sus ojos.

-¡Papa! –grito un niño pequeño y corrió hacia Rick quien se agacho para cargarlo

-¡Carl! ¡Carl! –dijo sosteniéndolo mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Alzo la vista y vio a Shane y Lori parados mirándolo.

-Shane, Lori –dijo acercándose a sus amigos y abrazándolos

-No puedo creerlo –le dijo Shane separándose de él y mirándolo –Rick, hermano…no puedo creer que estés vivo…creí…creímos…

-Lo sé, tranquilo…-finalmente se separó de ellos y bajo a Carl. Miro a su alrededor esperando ver una sonrisa tímida y unos ojos azules brillantes pero no fue así.

Con el miedo apretándole el pecho miro a Lori y Shane.

-¿Dónde está? –pregunto

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

-Rick…-Shane fue el primero en hablar

-¿En dónde está Shane? –volvió a repetir pero al ver que no contestaba se desesperó -¡¿Dónde está Daryl?!

-Daryl no está aquí papa –dijo Carl mirando a su padre. Rick miro al niño con el pánico brillando en los ojos –Shane fue a buscarlo pero no lo encontró…

Rick se volvió hacia su mejor amigo.

-Shane…

-Hermano…fue a buscarlo cuando todo comenzó pero…no lo encontré…él se habia ido…

-¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? –dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Siempre habia dado por hecho que Daryl estaría en el mismo lugar donde Carl y Lori estuvieran y ahora, ellos estaba ahí, pero él no…no sabía qué hacer.

-No lo sé hermano…la última vez que lo vi fue cuando le dije que te habían disparado…él se fue después de eso…creo que te dio por muerto y….

-No –le dijo –Daryl no se habría ido así…el no…no…-se dejó caer al piso mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y sus lágrimas.

-Rick…-Lori se hinco a su lado –lo siento...lo siento mucho…

-Basta…no hables del como si estuviera muerto –dijo el –él no lo está…y no me dejo –miro a Shane –algo más paso…lo se…el está bien…y lo voy a encontrar…-se puso de pie mirando a su ex-esposa –volveré y lo encontrare…

-No –dijo Lori sosteniendo su brazo –no puedes volver a irte, no puedes dejar solo a Carl…no puedes dejarme sola de nuevo, tienes que quedarte…

-No voy a abandonarlo Lori –le dijo –el está afuera…en alguna parte y solo…es mi familia y…

-¡Nosotros somos tu familia! –Le grito Lori – ¡Carl es tu hijo! ¡Y yo soy…! Aun te amo…quédate conmigo…

Rick la miro por un minuto, desvió su vista hacia Shane quien negó levemente. Estaba dividido entre las dos personas que mas amaba, su pequeño Carl y su querido Daryl, pero el sabia que su novio era un sobreviviente mientras que Carl solo era un niño.

Y, aun cuando le doliera, conocía cual habría sido la decisión de Daryl de haber estado en su posición.

-Bien…me quedare, por Carl –Lori le sonrio

-Ven, vamos a la tienda, para que descanses –le dijo sonriendo y lo arrastro hacia la tienda de campaña.

-¿Esta es tuya? –le pregunto al acercarse a ella y Lori le dio una afirmación.

Rick la detuvo y, tras asegurarse que nadie en el campamento la veía le dijo

-Lori ¿Qué pretendes?

La mujer lo miro sorprendida.

-No sé de qué hablas, quiero que descanses en nuestra tienda.

-No es "nuestra" tienda Lori, sabes perfectamente que ya no te amo, que amo a Daryl.

-El no está aquí, y nosotros somos…

-Basta –la miro desafiante –aun cuando decidí quedarme, no dejare de buscarlo porque él es mi familia, igual que Carl es mi hijo…lo siento pero así son las cosas –se alejó de Lori acercándose hacia Glenn quien discutía con T-dog para ver si tenían otra tienda de campaña.

Al negar, Rick decidió quedarse a dormir en el camión que habia conseguido en Atlanta, por lo que Glenn le cedió una bolsa de dormir sin hacer mas preguntas.

Mientras tanto, Shane se acercó a Lori, quien se limpiaba las lágrimas de rabia que habían caído por sus mejillas.

-¿Sigues estando en contra de lo que hice? –le dijo en el oído.

La mujer lo miro y negó

-No…ahora está dolido…pero lo superara y volverá…además tenías razón…Daryl Dixon no era para el…hiciste lo correcto cuando lo alejaste.


	2. Capitulo 2 CDC

Capítulo 2 CDC

Habían pasado cinco días desde que Rick habia llegado y los habia convencido de ir a la CDC para trata de encontrar una cura o algún sitio seguro.

Pero en el fondo tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Daryl. Lo amaba profundamente y no podía simplemente dejarlo, incluso si tuviera que dejar a Lori y llevarse a Carl buscaría a Daryl. Sabía que si alguien podía sobrevivir a esto era él.

Habia sobrevivido a su infancia, a crecer con un padre abusivo y un hermano idiota. Conseguía su propia comida y refugio en el bosque si lo requería.

Era un sobreviviente…siempre lo habia sido.

* * *

 _-Rick…ven aquí… –dijo Daryl desde el patio trasero donde asaba lentamente un par de ardillas._

 _El policía camino hacia su pareja con una sonrisa_

 _-Huele bien…-le dijo depositando un beso en la parte posterior del cuello_

 _-Basta –el cazador dijo sonrojado mientras Rick reía levemente._

 _El sabía que esa era la primera relación real que habia tenido y durante mucho tiempo se habia mostrado muy tímido y apenado, sobre todo con su cuerpo y sus cicatrices._

 _Pero Rick habia sido paciente y poco a poco el hombre romántico y gentil que era en el interior salió a flote. Aunque a pesar de todo seguía siendo tímido en la mayoría de las ocasiones._

 _-Prueba esto –dijo el hombre tendiéndole un plato de carne. Rick lo tomo y, tras esperar un poco como un pedazo, deleitándose con su sabor._

 _Jamás habia comido carne de ardilla pero tenía buen sabor, solo que tenía una textura diferente._

 _-¿Y bien? –dijo el mordiéndose la uña nervioso. Rick le sonrió y le beso levemente los labios._

 _-Es delicioso._

-Papa... ¡Papa! –escucho la voz de Carl llamándolo fuera del camión, abrió la compuerta y salio viendo a su hijo que le sonreía –Ya es hora del desayuno…

-Si Carl –dijo poniéndose de pie –gracias por despertarme –salió con Carl detrás de él.

Se encontraron con Lori quien cocinaba un poco de sopa.

-Estas despierto –dijo ella –bien –le tendió un cuenco –come un poco.

Rick le agradeció y se sentó, Carl se sentó a los pocos minutos con un plato de sopa también.

-Estabas soñando con Daryl ¿Verdad? –dijo el niño

-Si –dijo Rick mirándolo – ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Repetías su nombre –dijo –y sonreías.

Rick le sonrió, después alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Lori.

-Fue la primera vez que me dio carne de ardilla –dijo el

-Ewww –Carl fingió una arcada

-Hey…es muy buena –se rio Rick revolviendo su cabello.

-Siguen mencionando a Daryl –dijo Dale sentándose a lado de Rick junto a Carol y Sophia -¿Quién es?

-El novio de mi papa –dijo Carl rápidamente

Dale alzo las cejas

-¿Novio? Debo admitir que no lo vi venir Rick –dijo él y Rick sonrió.

-Tal vez no, pero tiene razón –dijo –Daryl es mi pareja…

-¿Cuánto llevaban juntos? –pregunto Carol

-Dos años, uno saliendo y otro viviendo juntos…íbamos a casarnos…

Escucho un golpe contra el piso. Rick alzo la vista y vio a Lori mirándolo fijamente con un plato vacio a sus pies.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? –lo miro furiosa.

-Se lo habia propuesto una semana antes…íbamos a anunciarlo ese fin de semana.

-Debiste decirlo antes de proponérselo…teníamos que hablarlo y…

-¿Hablar que Lori? –le dijo el –Era una decisión entre dos personas, solamente…no te incluía, ni a nadie mas.

-Lo hacía si formaría parte de la vida de Carl…ambos teníamos que hablarlo con el…explicarle porque te casabas con otro hombre…

-Yo lo sabía –dijo Carl y Lori lo miro –ayude a papa a escoger el anillo…

Este comentario solo hizo enfurecer mas a Lori.

-Así que yo sería la última en enterarme...

-Lori…

-Vete al infierno Rick –se dio la vuelta y regreso a su tienda de campaña.

-Creo que no lo tomo muy bien –dijo Dale.

-A mama nunca le agrado Daryl –dijo Carl encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y a ti? –Pregunto Sophia -¿Te cae bien?

-Claro –dijo el con una sonrisa –me enseño a hacer trampas para cazar y dijo que me enseñaría a usar una motocicleta y su ballesta cuando fuera mayor, es genial.

Rick sonrió acariciando el cabello de su hijo levemente, pero con una sensación opresiva en su pecho, el peso de no saber si su prometido estaba vivo o muerto.

* * *

Las instalaciones del CDC eran como un oasis en ese mundo. El grupo al fin tuvo un pequeño momento para descansar y el Dr. Jenner parecía inofensivo.

Todos estaban tranquilos. Mientras la cena se llevaba a cabo Shane se acercó a Rick.

-Oye Rick –le dijo – ¿Podemos hablar? –Rick lo miro un momento y asintió alejándose un poco del grupo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sobre Daryl…-dijo Shane –hay algo que no te dije…

-¿Qué?

-Cuándo le dije que te habían disparado y estabas en coma… el…Rick…él se mostró aliviado

Rick lo miro fijamente.

-¿Que? ¿A que te refieres?

-Si…dijo…que era lo mejor…que…no…se alegraba pero…era su oportunidad…

-¡¿Oportunidad?! ¡¿De qué?! –grito. El resto del grupo, notando la discusión, los miro fijamente.

-No lo sé…creo que él estaba abrumado por su relación Rick…tal vez iban demasiado rápido o…

-Cállate –dijo Rick.

-Rick…

-¡Cállate Shane! –Le grito –basta…tú no sabes nada…me habia dicho que si…él me dijo que se casaría conmigo Shane…seguramente estaba asustado…solo eso…no puede ser…no…

-Rick…-Lori camino hacia el –Es lo que tú no querías ver…pero nosotros si lo notamos –dijo ella –veíamos las reacciones de Daryl…su comportamiento…él quería irse…no sé porque te dijo que si…pero no creo que lo deseara…Rick…

-Basta…

-Tienes que escuchar –la mujer le puso la mano en el antebrazo –por favor…Rick…

-¡Basta! –grito el -¡Solo cállense! Cállense…-salió del salón.

Camino por el pasillo y se dejó caer sollozando.

No podía ser posible, Rick no podía ser tan ciego, él lo conocía. Mejor que nadie.

Daryl le habia dicho miles de veces que era todo lo que quería y que si alguna vez lo que tenia se terminaba seria porque Rick se cansaría, no al revés.

No…él no podía imaginar ni un solo escenario en que Daryl se sintiera abrumado o se cansara…Rick lo conocía.

Limpiándose las lágrimas se puso de pie. Lo buscaría…y si cuando lo encontrara Daryl le decía que lo que Shane y Lori le habían dicho era cierto lo dejaría ir.

Hasta entonces mantendría la esperanza.

* * *

Las alarmas se escuchaban en el lugar, retumbando en las paredes.

El grupo miraba a Jenner mientras trataban de buscar un método de escape. Shane y T-dog trataban de abrir las compuertas de metal con hachas mientras la cuenta regresiva se veía en la pantalla.

Rick miro el anillo en su palma y le dio un beso leve a su superficie, pidiéndole perdón en silencio a Daryl por lo que pasaba y dejarlo solo.

Lori miro a Rick mientras abrazaba a Carl. Finalmente Jenner abrió las compuertas pero antes de eso jalo a Rick y le dijo algo en el oído.

Rick lo miro con horror antes de sentir a Lori jalar su brazo hacia la salida.

El grupo logro salir del piso superior con una granada y llegar hasta los autos alejándose de la explosión rápidamente, pues sabían que el ruido atraería cientos de caminantes.

-Y ahora ¿Qué haremos? –pregunto Carol mirando a Rick cuando se detuvieron para trazar un plan.

-Sobrevivir.

* * *

La casa parecía abandonada, como tantas otras en esa zona. El hombre mayor entro retirando la placa de metal de la ventana llevando dos ardillas en el hombro.

Entro y se dirigió hacia uno de los cuartos de atrás. Las ventanas entablilladas y enrejadas no dejaban entrar la luz del sol pero así era más seguro.

Abrió al puerta del cuarto y lo escaneo encontrando una figura agazapada en una escucha, sobre un par de mantas roídas.

Era un hombre más joven que él pero este no dio señas de haber notado su llegada.

-Traje la comida…la cocine afuera…te gustara –el otro hombre no contesto

El mayor lo miro con rabia

-Oye…ya, basta…llevas así semanas… ¿Realmente crees que el querría verte de esa forma? Debes luchar…sobrevivir…

El otro hombre asintió levemente y el suspiro.

-Bien…voy por algo de sopa...-el mayor salió de la habitación mientras el otro se movió un poco.

Sabía que tenía razón…que _él_ no lo hubiera querido ver de esa forma…pero simplemente no podía pararse, no cuando recordaba que la persona que más amaba ya no estaba.

Abrió el puño y vio los dos anillos plateados ahí, uno con una inscripción en su interior, con dos iniciales y una fecha, mientras que el otro tenia una franja negra en medio.

Los apretó aún más con su pecho mientras sollozaba y repetía un nombre dolorosamente.

-Rick…


	3. Capitulo 3 La granja

Capitulo 3 La granja

Au: en mi historia Sophia no muere.

* * *

Rick conducia el auto en el que viajaba Lori, Carol, Sophia y Carl.

Para reducir un poco la tensión Lori mencionó el viaje al gran cañón que había realizado cuando Carl era un bebe.

-yo no lo recuerdo ahora Carl

-No podrias, eras solo un bebe prestado Lori con una sonrisa -ademas solo llegado hasta Fort Worth.

-No, te enfermaste, Rick mirando a Carl por el rabillo del ojo, las jamas habia visto un un bebe vomitar asi, los pasajeros rieron.

-Recuerdo cuando fuimos a Tallulah Gorge con Daryl, fue la primera vez que sondeó la carne de ciervo ... sabe deliciosa.

-Daryl debe ser alguien genial solo Sophia y Carl asintió con entusiasmo.

-Es mi amigo, y quiere mucho a papá mirando a su papá con una sonrisa quien se devuelve por el retrovisor.

Lori por su parte apretó los labios furiosos por el cariño que escuchaba en la voz de su hijo al hablar del seguro.

-También monta una motocicleta genial, dijo que me enseñaría cuando creciera ... ahh y tiene unos ojos muy bonitos.

Rick sonrio con este ultimo comentario y Lori se puso lívida.

Si bien sabia que Rick era bisexual desde antes de salir con el jamas, se preocupaba por ello y culpaba a Daryl por arruinar su matrimonio, aun cuando no se había conocido hasta las últimas etapas de su divorcio.

Ademas, odiaba la relación que tenia el cazador con Carl, porque aunque Carl vivía con ella Rick y Daryl pasaban los fines de semana con ellos.

Miro a Rick quien escuchaba complacido a Carl hablando de Daryl y siente una punzada de celo ante el brillo en los ojos del policía.

Quería un Rick de regreso con ella y aprovechamiento que Daryl no estaba para conseguirlo. Despues de todo, en ese mundo todo era posible, incluso que el cazador tenía muerto y ella tenía otra oportunidad.

* * *

Rick miraba un Carl con el miedo atenazándole el pecho, era tan pequeño y lucia tan vulnerable en esa casa.

Lori se sento y sostuvo su mano dándose apoyo mutuo. Pero a pesar de la compañía, añoraba la presencia tranquilizante de Daryl a su lado, su tacto en su hombro diciéndole que todo estará bien.

Lo extrañaba tanto y mirando un Carl solo podía permitirse su mente a un Daryl palido, cubierto de sangre, tirando en la calle o el bosque, completamente solo o peor aún vagando como esas criaturas, solo siguiendo un instinto voraz.

Cerro los ojos abrumado con esa imagen mientras las lagrimas salían de las comisuras de sus ojos.

Lori, al notarlo, lo abrazo con fuerza

-El estará bien, Rick, lo lograra -se dijo en su oído y Rick asintió.

-Si "ambos lo estaran"

* * *

Lori camino hacia Rick, quien se enconraba sentado en el porche de la granja, y se sentó a su lado, este paso lo paso sobre sus hombros y ella le sonrió.

Lo ocurrido con Carl los había acercado mucho y Lori comenzó a tener esperanza.

Tomo su mano izquierda con delicadeza, entonces algo frio rozo su palma. Desvió su vista y vio que _ese_ anillo aún estaba en su mano, pero en ese momento ni en ese momento, estaba muy cerca y, cuando llegó el momento llegó su anillo con sus propias manos.

-Ve a descansar Rick -le dijo ella con una sonrisa. El asintió y se levantó para despedirse de Carl.

Unos minutos despues Shane se sentó a un lado de Lori.

-¿Realmente crees que puedes volver con Rick? El sigue hablando de Daryl y ...

-No me importa, él no está y tú sí -señalo con una sonrisa.

Shane la miro y la empuja contra el piso para despues ponerse encima de ella.

-¿Por qué crees que te dejaría? -se dijo en el oído para despues besar su cuello

-sabes que esto es solo una distracción -Lori cerró los ojos mientras sentía la mano de Shane acariciando su vientre.

-¿Oh yes? ¿Por qué creí que podía hacer esto?

-Solo cállate y continúa ...

Shane se rio y la continuo besando.

* * *

Lori entró en la casa de la campaña donde Rick dormía y poco a poco se desvió y se metió entre las cobijas.

Comenzó a acariciarlo y se puso en horcajadas sobre el para continuar sus caricias.

Rick sintió las caricias y subconsciente las relaciones con Daryl, viendo los hermosos ojos azules de su prometido brillar de forma hermosa.

-Daryl ... -suspiro pasando su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su amante mientras la izquierda era sostenida entre las del

Entonces fue cuando supo que algo estaba mal. Los labios sobre los suyos eran demasiado suaves, al igual que la espalda que acariciaba. El era consciente que la espalda de Daryl estaba llena de cicatrices…

De pronto sintió como si trataran de quitarle algo de la mano izquierda, mas exactamente del dedo anular.

Abrio los ojos abruptamente y se encontró con Lori sobre el.

Se levanto sobresaltado ocasionando que Lori cayera al piso. Esta lo miro con sorpresa y Rick pudo ver que su anillo caia entre ellos.

Se agacho para recogerlo mientras Lori se quejaba

-Rick…que…

-¿Qué demonios haces Lori? –le dijo mientras se ponía el anillo en su dedo

La mujer se paro y trato de volver a besarlo, pero Rick le sujeto las manos

-Basta Lori, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Sabes perfectamente que estoy comprometido con Daryl y lo amo...

-Pero el ya no esta, te dejo –le dijo ella con firmeza -¿Hasta cuando lo seguiras buscando? Nosotros estamos aquí…yo estoy aquí…se que aun te atraigo…no puedes negarlo…no puede atraerte mas un hombre que yo...

-¡Basta! –le grito el furioso – Tu sabias que yo era bisexual desde el inicio. Y no creo que Daryl me dejara…ustedes no lo conocían, yo si…y aun cuando fuera cierto, lo que siento por el no va a cambiar nunca…ahora sal de aquí.

La mujer lo miro humillada, se vistió y tras mirarlo una ultima vez salio de la tienda.

* * *

La granja habia caído ante una horda de caminantes, nuevamente estaban sin un lugar donde quedarse. La relacion de Rick y Lori era muy tensa despues de lo ocurrido en la tienda de campaña y de revelarle al grupo que todos estaban infectados que, sin importar como muriera, se terminaría convirtiendo en un caminante.

Ahora Hershel, Maggie y Beth tambien se habían unido a ellos

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde establecernos –dijo T-dog

-Pero ¿Dónde? –dijo Rick -¿Qué lugar es seguro ahora?

-Hay que buscar un lugar grande, con murallas o materiales para crearlas

-Necesitamos algo asi...aunque aun no estoy muy seguro que podria ser –le dijo Shane.

* * *

El hombre miraba a su presa con la lente del rifle. Disparo y el ciervo cayo muerto mientras el hombre sonreía.

Pero con el rabillo del ojo vio a un caminante abalanzarse sobre el. Saco su cuchillo y se volvió solo para ver como el caminante caia al piso con una flecha clavada por la parte de atrás.

Se paro y vio a su hermano sosteniendo la ballesta.

-Veo que te levantaste –dijo acercándose al ciervo y tomándolo mientras lo arrastraba y el menor sacaba la flecha del caminante.

-Tenias razón –le dijo mirándolo –ya basta de autocompasión, no me rendiré.

-Muy bien hermanito –dijo el otro asintiendo –Entonces…¿Que hacemos? ¿A dónde vamos?

-King County –dijo el –A casa…

-Daryl…

-Necesito saber si es real –le dijo –solo ahí podre enterarme de ellos…solo asi podre seguir…

-¿Y si es mentira? ¿Y si sobrevivio?

-Lo buscare

-Daryl…no creo que…

-Necesito esto Merle –dijo el sureño –Necesito saber si Rick realmente murió en ese tiroteo, como Shane me dijo.

Daryl se colgó la ballesta en el hombro y ayudo a su hermano a cargar el ciervo de regreso a su refugio.

Si bien al principio le habia creído, el conocía a Shane. Aun cuando Rick no lo habia visto Daryl si habia notado el disgusto por su relacion con Rick.

Pero el impacto y el dolor de imaginar un Rick muerto había sido demasiado y despues, cuando el apocalipsis había llegado y los muertos se levantaron de sus tumbas sin que dudarse.

Sobre todo cuando vio a Shane teniendo una Lori y Carl pero Rick no hizo la sabia y su pareja nunca dejó su hijo solo.

Sintió su vida destruida con esa idea y por un momento pensó en rendirse ... asi se uniría a Rick finalmente. Pero entonces Merle había llegado un día después, y lo había sacado de ahí.

A pesar de todo el dolor lo había embarazado por semanas, pero ahora estaba listo y lo encontramos.

Levanto la mano acariciando con delicadeza los anillos que estaban estaban mirándolos con esperanza.

Si Rick estaba vivo lo encontraría ... siempre.


End file.
